


Un meilleur sourire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [155]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Champions League, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Olympique Lyonnais, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Après la défaite de Lyon au Camp Nou, Houssem a besoin de réconfort.





	Un meilleur sourire

**Author's Note:**

> Bruno aurait dû rester les prochaines années...

Un meilleur sourire

  
Houssem était triste, cette défaite était prévisible mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter, après avoir tout combattu pour rester dans le match, ils restaient les pauvres lyonnais éliminés face à plus fort... Bien sûr qu'il savait que ce match se résulterait par ce résultat, mais il y avait cru jusqu'au bout, et c'était le principal. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles d'Anthony, Houssem espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé, il ne voulait pas que leur gardien souffre encore plus à cause du coup qu'il avait pris. Dans les vestiaires, il regarda autour de lui, Bruno cachait sa peine du mieux possible, Nabil réconfortait son petit-frère en le tenant dans ses bras, Tanguy donnait des coups de pied dans tout ce qu'il trouvait, Ferland cherchait à vérifier l'état d'Anthony, bref... L'ambiance était au plus bas.

  
Houssem sentit une nausée monter dans sa gorge, cette atmosphère était plutôt malsaine et perturbante, il devait s'échapper pour aller mieux... Il sortit du vestiaire pour prendre l'air, le Camp Nou était encore chaud, ça le prit à la gorge, il n'arrivait plud à se concentrer sur sa respiration... Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le maintenant debout alors qu'il vomissait ses tripes de la pire des manières. Houssem était désolé pour la pelouse, mais sa santé était passée avant à ce moment là. Il tourna douloureusement la tête pour voir Memphis le soutenir avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Houssem s'essuya la bouche en s'appuyant sur lui quelques secondes, il voudrait pouvoir lui faire un sourire victorieux, mais tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir était un sourire tremblant et un frisson... Memphis le laissa contre le mur quelques secondes pour retourner dans les vestiaires, Houssem avait peur d'être laissé seul dans cet état, mais heureusement Depay revint vite avec une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Memphis lui tendit et Houssem bu rapidement, sa gorge fut apaisée et il se sentit un peu mieux, il le remercia avant de s'appuyer sur lui pour retourner dans les vestiaires, il aurait préféré avoir un meilleur sourire.

  
Fin


End file.
